


Tilting

by efnisien



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander can be brave in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tilting

Pick up stake, make sure the pointy end faces the bad guy, stab, and whoosh.

Not: fumble the stake, scrabble in the grass while the fangs snap too close to your shoulder, pick it up, lose seconds sorting out the pointy end, get thrown against your friendly neighborhood tombstone, drag yourself upright for another try, have the breath slammed out of you as the vamp comes in close and personal, and finally drive the stake upwards into the heart.

Xander will never be Buffy's knight in shining armor at this rate, but he's going to keep trying. Someone has to.


End file.
